


What We Fear the Most

by SuckerForAngst24 (SuckerForLove24)



Series: Aly's whumptober 2020 [16]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BIG WHUMP, Begging, Crying, F/F, Guns, Hallucinations, Lena knows Kara is supergirl, Light Torture, Pain, Shoot the Hostage, Suffering, Whumptober 2020, big fear, big pain, fear toxin, no.16, scarecrow's fear toxin, so much pain, whump on whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForLove24/pseuds/SuckerForAngst24
Summary: Kara has a bad trip on scarecrows fear toxin
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Aly's whumptober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947001
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	What We Fear the Most

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this piece. I kept the tags kinda vague for suspense, but please be careful. Take care of yourself. Happy day 16! 💛

"Welcome Supergirl" a dark, vile voice echoed in Kara's ears. "Glad you finally decided to join us."

Kara snapped her head up and turned towards the voice. Her quick action was met with a pounding headache, she could feel her heart pounding in her head. She tried to stand, but was immediately pushed back down. 

"Ah ah ah, stay right where you are. We don't want our special guest to get hurt now do we?" The owner of the voice pointed his finger towards the other side of the room. 

Kara jerked her head and found Lena cuffed to a handrail. Her mouth was stuffed with an old rag and her eyes were shot wide with fear. Kara's head pounded but now she could only think of Lena. 

"Don't hurt her." Kara tried to find the voice, but she couldn't locate him in the dark room. 

"Oh. Don't worry. I won't hurt her..." 

Kara shivered at the voice's statement. Something felt wrong, it made her sick to her stomach. 

"What do you mean?" Kara asked hesitantly, afraid of its answer. 

"You're going to shoot her."

Kara's heart sank as a gun appeared in her lap. She couldn't figure out how the gun showed up. She placed her hand over it and a chill went through her body. She tried to face the voice, to reason with it, but something forced her to stare straight ahead: right at Lena. 

"Pick it up."

"N- no." 

"Do it." 

Suddenly Lena was whimpering in pain. Kara didn't see anything happen, but her cries rang throughout Kara's ears. 

"It's up to you. She can either die quickly, or she can suffer." 

Another cry of pain echoed off the walls. Panic fled her senses. She couldn't think. 

"No! Don't. I'll- I'll do it. Just, don't hurt her. Please." Tears filled her eyes, she couldn't believe this was happening. 

"Pick up the gun."

Kara slowly picked up the gun. The cool metal burned her Kryptonian flesh. The weight of it was heavier than any plane she'd ever save. The pit deep in her stomach grew; she thought she was going to be sick. 

"Aim it."

Kara lifted the gun, but couldn't force herself to point it at Lena. She couldn't shoot her friend, her crush, her love. 

"No. Please. I'll do anything else. Just please, don't make me kill her."

"Do you want to watch her suffer instead?"

Immediately, Lena doubled over in pain. Her scream something that would haunt Kara forever. 

"NO!"

Kara picked up the gun and aimed it at Lena. Lena's eyes shot open when she noticed the gun, and who was holding it. She started to shake in place, fear taking over her body. Lena shuffled her feet, trying desperately to get away, but it didn't work. Kara's hand shook violently at the pure terror her friend was experiencing, that she was putting her through. 

"Cock it."

Tears streamed down Kara's face. She trembled as her thumb pulled down the lever. 

"Shoot her."

Kara slid her finger down to the trigger. Her whole body shook. She looked Lena in the eyes; she'd never be able to forget the fear on her face. Kara mouthed 'I'm sorry'. Lena just nodded and closed her eyes. Kara took one last look, closed her eyes, and pulled the trigger. 

***

A loud bang echoed throughout the room. Kara's eyes shot open. She frantically looked around for Lena, but she couldn't see her. There was no gun. No voice. She was, alone? 

"KARA!" 

Kara almost shot Alex with her heat vision she was so on edge. 

"What. What are you doing here? Where's Lena?!?!" 

Alex wrapped Kara in a hug, but she didn't calm down. Kara had to find Lena, make sure she's okay. 

"Someone got a hold of Scarecrow's fear toxin from Gotham. They lured you here and I guess trapped you in some hallucination."

"Is Lena okay?" Tears stained her cheeks. She trembled in her sister's arms. 

"I'm okay." 

Kara tripped over herself to get to Lena. Her tears started anew at the sight of her love standing in front of her. 

"I'm so sorry." Kara fell to her knees before Lena, hugging her legs. "I killed you. You were in so much pain. The voice, it said you'd either suffer or I'd shoot you. I had no choice. I- I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Lena."

Lena didn't know what to say. She put her hand on Kara's head and stroked her sweat soaked hair. "It's okay. I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere." 

Kara just continued crying, afraid of opening her eyes and losing Lena again.

**Author's Note:**

> She's not dead! So it's fine. This is fine. Everything is fine. Come back tomorrow for some my hero angst and a traitor reveal uwu. Thanks for reading! 💛


End file.
